memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Front (episode)
Archer and the crew of Enterprise find themselves in Earth's past, with events of World War II altered by the Temporal Cold War. Summary Teaser Tucker and Mayweather are piloting a shuttlepod toward Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco to discover why they have lost all communication with Earth since the destruction of the Xindi superweapon. Their "first contact" comes in the form of an attack from a small formation of aircraft. Trip attempts to contact the planes, but they refuse to answer. Mayweather recognizes the aircraft as P-51 Mustangs, World War 2-era aircraft. He explains he has seen the same design of plane before, at air-shows. The aircraft seem to be breaking off, so Tucker looks for a landing port. However, the planes were simply making sure they wouldn't get hit by heavy anti-aircraft artillery which fires at the shuttlepod. When the shuttlepod's starboard engine is damaged, Trip and Mayweather flee back to the orbiting Enterprise. Act One Captain Archer, having recovered from his wounds in a Nazi field hospital, is being transported as a prisoner-of-war in the back of a large truck. A Nazi officer belittles the American war effort, causing Archer to suspect that he is in Earth's past. However, the officer's swagger and manner of discussion lead Archer to suspect that he may be in an alternate timeline. Suddenly, American insurgents surround and ambush the vehicle, killing the driver and several Nazi guards. Archer escapes from the truck, only to be shot in the arm and held at gunpoint by an insurgent - an American freedom fighter, in the form of a 1940s gangster. While Enterprise continues its orbit of Earth, communications officer Hoshi Sato is monitoring radio transmissions from the planet below. When the crew listen to a sample of a speech by Winston Churchill, Hoshi comments that Churchill made the speech 30 minutes ago. Malcolm Reed realizes they have traveled back in time two centuries. While T'Pol calmly suggests a check of the sensors, Tucker becomes aggravated. He argues that three .50 caliber bullets were just removed from the hull of Enterprise's shuttlepod. He has no doubt that the starship has travelled to the past, as bullets are no longer used on Earth in the 2150s. T'Pol explains that she is not disputing the fact that Enterprise has traveled in time. She is simply trying to find a way back to 2154. She repeats that a diagnostic on the ship's systems should be completed and instructs Reed to then check for anomalies. Travis suggests there may be a reason why Enterprise is in the past, a possibility which T'Pol will not rule out. Secretly, the Suliban leader Silik lurks stealthily through the corridors of Enterprise, camouflaged and undetected. On Earth, a Na'kuhl officer reports to Vosk, his leader, that the Germans believe there are now more than 5,000 resistance fighters. He attempts to explain Archer's escape by stating that the resistance is becoming better organized and more determined. Vosk is disappointed in the Na'kuhl officer and suggests that the officer should have ensured that the Starfleet captain was securely imprisoned. Vosk indicates that Archer was more than just another American prisoner and explains that the captain was carrying a communications device from the future. The Na'kuhl officer suspects that Archer is a temporal agent, and promises that the captain will be recaptured. In the captain's ready room, Tucker arrives and apologises to T'Pol. He believes the Vulcan was too busy for his outrage on the bridge, although T'Pol understands his reaction. Like her, Trip had expectations of finally returning to Earth after Enterprise's perilous search for the Xindi superweapon. T'Pol reveals that she had been looking forward to returning to Vulcan. When Tucker remembers that the captain always looked for positive aspects in a dour situation, T'Pol thinks the captain would have difficulty doing so in Enterprise's present circumstances but would try anyway. Reed enters and reports that he has found evidence of battles being fought in Virginia and Ohio. The officers slowly grasp that they are in an alternate timeline, one in which events have digressed significantly from recorded history as they knew it. In sickbay, Phlox is trying to tempt Porthos into eating chicken liver with grated cheese, the dog's favorite meal. When he accepts that Porthos won't eat the food, he wonders if the dog would like to hear a Denobulan lullaby. He thinks it is more likely that Porthos would prefer to enjoy a steak and heads toward sickbay's doors, with the intention of visiting chef. Suddenly, Phlox is surprised when a strange, grotesque figure barges through the doors and falls into the doctor's arms. Although Phlox doesn't realise it, the figure is a severely injured Daniels. Meanwhile, Archer wakes up in the apartment of Alicia Travers, who is tending his wounds. She mistakes Archer as a sailor from the ''Enterprise'', a WWII-era aircraft carrier bearing the same name. Archer looks out of a window and sees Nazi soldiers as they patrol the baracaded, burning streets outside. Whenn Travers informs Archer that he is Brooklyn, New York, in 1944, the captain learns that there is something terribly wrong with the timeline. Act Two Later, in the U.S. White House, which is draped with swastikas and guarded by Nazi tanks, Vosk shows a German general film of a Na'kuhl weapon, which uses a modulating plasma pulse to destroy a tank. The weapon, while impressive, requires a considerable amount of energy. Vosk implies that the weapon is from the future, where power is much more easily obtainable. The Na'kuhl submits requisition forms of materials which he needs. The lists include vast quantities of aluminum and carbon steel. The German general worries that the resistance fighters may be planning a counterattack against the Nazis. He notifies Vosk that the Germans have suffered difficulties in Africa and in Moscow, Russia. Vosk replies that the Na'kuhl weapon will ensure the Nazis are safe from any further insurrections and suggests the possibility of creating a water-based pathogen to wipe out all non-Aryans, supplanting the need for Nazi extermination camps. Vosk warns the German general to deliver the supplies which the Na'kuhl need, or their alliance will be dissolved. Aboard Enterprise, Phlox reports the findings of his analysis of Daniels to T'Pol. Portions of the time traveller's body have aged at extremely differing rates. Although Phlox has learnt that Daniels is not suffering from an infection, the doctor finds it hard to make a diagnosis. He is surprised that his patient is still alive and doubts that Daniels will survive for longer than a day. T'Pol raises the possibility that Daniels is the reason for Enterprise's time displacement and that he may hold the answer to the crew's return to 2154. The Vulcan states that she must speak to the time traveller, who is currently unconscious. As several gangsters try to hide their identities from a group of nearby Nazi soldiers, they wander past a man who the Nazis kill. The Germans force several other civilians into a large truck, as the gangsters enter a building. When Alicia Travers hears a heavy knock on the door of her apartment, she takes a gun to the door to ensure her safety. She realizes that the visitors are Sal and Carmine, two of the gangsters who watched the Nazis outside. Sal notifies Alicia that their friend, Vic, was arrested a few hours ago and is probably being tortured. The Gestapo are clearing out entire buildings and shooting people on the street in their search for Archer. Sal demands to know why the Nazis' search is so important and why they are being so ruthless. Archer refuses to divulge his identity, citing the confidentiality of his assignment. Sal assumes that Archer is a member of the American military, an organization which didn't defend their own country. Sal worries that Vic might succumb to the Nazis' interrogation and fears for Alicia's life, if she stays in her apartment. However, Travers refuses to leave her home. The gangsters exit, attempting to to find more information about Vic. As T'Pol enters sickbay, Phlox tells her that Daniels has regained consciousness. When the time traveller asks where Archer is, T'Pol believes that the captain was killed aboard the Xindi weapon when it was destroyed. Daniels informs them that the Temporal Cold War is no longer a "cold" war - it has become an all-out conflict, with temporal agents trying to alter history to their own side's advantage, leading to paradoxes and turbulence in the time stream. Daniels admits that Enterprise can't return to its own time, as it didn't exist in the same way that the crew knew it before they left. Before passing out, the time traveller insists that the crew, "Stop him", but T'Pol doesn't know to whom Daniels is referring. On Earth, a Na'kuhl officer informs Vosk that the Nazis are searching for Archer within a 15-mile radius of the area in which he escaped. They haven't found the captain, yet, although they did arrest several resistance fighters, who are now being interrogated. The Na'kuhl officer suspects a particular member of the resistance of assisting with the ambush that resulted in Archer's freedom. Vosk tells the Na'kuhl officer that the Nazis have detected Enterprise and orders the officer to bring the suspected resistance fighter before the Na'kuhl leader. Meanwhile, Archer has changed from his Starfleet uniform into typical attire for the time period. He and Alicia sit down to eat a meal. Alicia informs Archer that her husband, who they were taking about previously, is aboard a destroyer in the Pacific Ocean. Alicia stands up again, stating that the Nazis take all the good food. She recalls seeing a German tank when the Nazis first arrived in New York. She also recalls hearing a speech on the radio by the President, vowing to persevere, shortly before the American government evacuated Washington. Archer recognises music in the background as a recording by Billie Holiday. Outside Alicia's apartment, she tells Archer that the Nazis outlawed "colored music", which includes songs by Billie Holiday. However, some of Alicia's neighbors pass round a phonograph, or record, between each house every night, so that the Germans won't find the recording. When Archer asks Alicia about the alien Nazi, a creature with gray skin and red eyes, he learns that Alicia has heard stories about the alien from Sal. Archer thinks that these stories may actually be factual and asks Alicia if she could contact Sal. In Enterprise' launch bay, Trip discovers that the damaged shuttlepod's EPS conduit is "fried" and asks an engineering officer, Walsh, to retrieve a replacement EPS conduit from the injector assembly in Engineering. As Trip lies alone, attempting to repair the shuttlepod, a shadow crosses over his body. Alarmed, the engineer stands up and scans the launch bay. With a disruptor aimed at Trip, Silik alerts the engineer to the presence of the Suliban leader. Although Silik explains that he didn't bring Enterprise back in time, he claims that the reason for the starship's travel through time is beyond Trip's understanding. When he orders Tucker to get into the shuttlepod, the engineer is reluctant to do so. Eventually, Trip acts as if he is about to climb aboard, shortly before he slams the shuttlepod's door onto Silik's hand. The two wrestle, with Trip eventually attaining a hold around the Suliban's neck. However, using his shape-shifting abilities, Silik slides out of Tucker's grasp and stuns the engineer with the Suliban disruptor. On the bridge, Mayweather notices that a shuttlepod is being launched from the depressurized launch bay. When T'Pol orders Hoshi to hail the craft, Reed detects a Suliban lifesign aboard - the only occupant of the shuttlepod. T'Pol, who is extremely alarmed at this news, orders Reed to fire Enterprise' phase cannons. In space, the shuttlepod avoids any serious damage from the starship's phase cannons and slowly descends into Earth's upper atmosphere. Act Three On a stairway which leads to a closed subway, Archer, Alicia and Carmine discuss the alien Nazi. Carmine agrees to tell Sal that Archer wants to talk with him. Background Information This and all subsequent Star Trek: Enterprise episodes were filmed using high-definition digital video. (See this press release.) * Production Report The Billie Holiday song which is used as background music in this episode is called "My Old Flame". Memorable Quotes "Americans are good at making movies. They're not so good at fighting." - Nazi Guard in truck Links and References Guest Stars *Jack Gwaltney as Vosk *John Fleck as Silik *Matt Winston as Daniels *Golden Brooks as Alicia Travers *Joe Maruzzo as Sal *Steven R. Schirripa as Carmine *Tom Wright as Ghrath *John Harnagel as Joe Prazki *J. Paul Boehmer as Nazi SS ''Untersturmführer'' *Christopher Neame as German ''Generalmajor'' *Sonny Surowiec as German soldier References Air-show, Moscow, Nazi, Russia, Temporal Cold War Category:ENT episodes